


please don't do this (a poem)

by lauraeilidh5



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Swearing, TLOU2 spoilers I guess, here you go, idk if fanfic poetry is even a thing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraeilidh5/pseuds/lauraeilidh5
Summary: Your wondrous mind poured over steel,Studying strings or beloved gun.It does so now – on golf club heel –Wondrous mind killed, the damage done.
Kudos: 1





	please don't do this (a poem)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I'm hardly talented but TLOU has such a special place in my heart that I made this. I don't think I've ever been so distraught with a character's death than I have been after TLOU2, so naturally I wrote a (bad) poem. Naturally. Enjoy?

To someone else’s eyes, untrained,  
Yours appeared unforgiving – hard.   
To them it seemed anger remained,  
Your worn heart embedded with shard.

Those eyes of yours; it seemed they were  
Warm and happy – as if for me,  
As if I were your own guitar  
That you would play in soft, safe key.

Once radiant, they’re now hollow,  
Your eyes, I mean. I cry get up –  
They should be twinkling, be aglow  
Not drowned like this. Fucking get up.

All the rest of you is homely,  
Not just your gaze on certain things.  
Mellow laugh, and when you’d hold me,  
The aroma of brew that clings. 

Your deep tones were always calming,  
Reminded me that you were there.  
Until now, pained groans embalming  
The wintry, odious, stale air. 

Please stop, but pleads fall on deaf ears,  
Her grip just tightens on the club.  
Please don’t do this, my voice in tears.  
Joel, please get up –

Your wondrous mind poured over steel,  
Studying strings or beloved gun.  
It does so now – on golf club heel –  
Wondrous mind killed, the damage done.

No. Anguish was wrenched from my mouth,  
But his struggling breaths ceased to be,  
Leaving me alone and without  
Him, you. No. No. I guarantee

I’ll fucking kill them, kill them all  
For taking it away from me;  
His heart, his hands, his mind, my Joel,  
The one person who made me see

What family is in this world:  
Shared moments of laughter and fear;   
Trust, companionship, love unfurled  
Someone to have, up close and near.

In her eyes – in that bitch’s eyes –  
You deserved to die by her hand.  
Despite the life you led, your lies,   
You deserved to grab guitar again and play by hand.

Memories, regrets taint my dreams,  
Unsmiling eyes thick with raw woe,  
Your head split, gaping at the seams,  
This face I don’t recognise, know.

It’s not one of concentration,  
Like how you would look at your art;  
Nor fondness, exasperation,  
When I’d list the planets by heart.

You once asked me: I do okay?  
Then, before, since – of course you did.  
I wish you could hear me now say  
The gratitude for you I hid.

Those eyes of yours I recall now.  
Trained on me, they’re warm and happy.   
Nothing else matters.


End file.
